The objective of the proposed work is the creation of an aid for the visually impaired, based on the use of an electronic camera, computer and electronic display. The unique and innovative aspect of this engineering development program is the integration of the display and viewing optics in ordinary spectacle frames and lenses. Our hypothesis is that, for at least one important retinal disorder, a vision aid with sufficient brightness and field of view can be obtained in a light weight, ergonomic system by using an embedded optical approach. The optical technology needed to make this integration has been developed by MicroOptical for application in military wearable computer systems. In the proposed Phase I work, we will test the feasibility of modifying the technology to meet specifications necessary to improve the vision of sufferers of various retinal disease, and to determine the range of patients for whom the technology is best suited. Phase II would comprise work to realize a functional and effective device. Unlike previous work, this approach promises a vision assistance device for those with retinal disorders that is not only functional, but also highly ergonomic and aesthetically acceptable. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This work promises the technology necessary to build products for the visually impaired. There is a reasonably large commercial market for such devices that is not being served at present. MicroOptical and its partners intend to produce a product for this market if this work is successful.